


Say Something

by taehanna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Death, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Titans, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taehanna/pseuds/taehanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's gone. He was gone for good-- and that killed Levi. He wanted to be with him, be with his brat.</p><p>See you soon Eren.</p><p>Based on the song 'Say Something' by A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera: https://youtu.be/-2U0Ivkn2Ds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> -the italic text is the lyrics from the song-

_Say something_

“E-Eren?” Levi whispered, his usually narrow eyes were impassively wide.

Eren didn’t reply.

“Eren, please something…anything!”

_I’m giving up on you_

Eren was nothing but a mangled corpse soaked in blood. His jade green eyes were open and unfocused, staring into the sky.

“Y-You’re dead? No…you’re not. You can’t be. Not…not my brat…”

Levi had started crying but he just felt numb. Anger was pointless. Revenge was pointless. Everything was pointless without him.

Some part of him registered that there was a titan looming over him and he didn’t care. In fact, his was relieved.

The titan’s hand scooped and lifted him off the ground. Levi kept his eyes fixed on Eren.

_Anywhere I would’ve followed you_

Levi outstretched a hand to Eren- his Eren- and he drew nearer and nearer and nearer to the titan’s mouth.

Eren was gone and Levi would be soon.

_Say something I’m giving up on you_

“C’mon…say you love me too…”

The titan’s teeth clamped around his body and Levi’s whole world went black.

His last thought was his love: see you soon Eren.


End file.
